Aroma a San Valentín
by Li-The Stampede-Chan
Summary: Su ego no se eleva solo, o al menos, lo hace muy pocas veces. Pero en aquella fecha del año. En ese mes, en ese día, el aprecio por su persona crece por cuenta ajena. El azabache no está haciendo nada, ellas son las culpables. No él. Jamás él. MaeShizuKin. Own Characters.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto. Pero, sinceramente. ¿A quién mierda le importa Naruto a estas alturas? Shizuko y Kinyami son míos. Maeko es Viko. Lo demás es historia patria.

**Advertencias:** Uso de OC's. Mundo inventado. Nada más y nada menos.

Esto iba a ser publicado en San Valentín. Imaginen el tamaño de mi descaro al colgarlo en Mayo.

* * *

**Aroma a San Valentín**

Es un placer un poco mórbido, si ha de ser realmente sincero consigo mismo. Porque, _oh sí_, sí que lo es. Tiene ese toque de auto satisfacción interna que le recorre el cuerpo en anticipación de lo que va a pasar, porque simplemente sabe que pasará. Está tan seguro como que el rojo es la kriptonita de su Superman interno, que si los girasoles se colocan vestidos la vista se le arregla y que los postres de fresa son los más dulces de todos.

Sus dedos giran sobre la rueda metálica para colocar la combinación indicada mientras finge perfecto desinterés _falso_. Es todo un maestro ahora, luego de tantos años pasando por lo mismo una y otra vez. Debería darle un premio por ser tan bueno en ello, mierda_, en verdad_ deberían. Y si, tal vez está siendo un fanfarrón justo ahora, dentro de su cabeza —y si Maeko pudiera oír los niveles que están alcanzando sus egocéntricos pensamientos en ese instante, seguro lo golpearía o le daría una de sus mejores miradas filosas heredadas— pero, ¿a quién le importa?

¡No es como si fuera su culpa!

Su ego no se eleva solo, o al menos, lo hace muy pocas veces. Pero en aquella fecha del año. En ese mes, en ese día, el aprecio por su persona crece por cuenta ajena. El azabache no está haciendo nada, _ellas_ son las culpables. No él. _Jamás_ él.

Él solo disfruta, con la mejor cara de "nada" que puede componer antes de abrir su casillero, junto al de Ichiro, dejando que el piso en baldosa frente a su cajón personal de metal se vea recubierto por todo tipo de pergaminos y hojas perfumadas, chocolates con rellenos de sabor, galletas horneadas en casa con cursis formas adecuadas para la fecha y demás caramelos que puedan ser vendidos en empaques rosas, rojos y tal vez la mezcla de ambos. El sonido alerta a todos los que caminan por el corredor en ese momento y él simplemente alza una ceja mientras sus ojos se clavan en la considerable —muy, muy considerable— cantidades de regalos que ahora están regados a sus pies, sin contar los que han sobrevivido a la avalancha y yacen entre sus libros y estantes intermedios.

Sabe que hay varios ojos mirándole en ese momento pero solo hay dos pares que le interesan en ese justo momento, los demás vienen sobrándole bastante, por no decir completamente.

Escucha un silbido asombrado a su lado, como si aprobara la cantidad de regalos y dulces que están dentro y fuera del casillero.

—Parece que Cupido aumentó sus ganancias este año —Ichiro ríe mientras saca los libros de su propio cubículo—. Parecen tres cuartos más que los de hace un año, dime la verdad Uchiha, ¿estás gastando la paga de las misiones para drogar la población femenina de la Academia, verdad?

Shizuko sonríe de lado ante lo primero y se permite reír ante lo segundo, encogiéndose de hombros. Respira hondo y el olor de la mezcla de muchos perfumes sobre las cartas junto con el dulce de los diferentes postres le llena ambos pulmones.

Ah~. _El olor de San Valentín_.

—Supongo que les agrado.

¿Agradarles? Hace más que eso. Antes se tomaba la molestia de incluso leer lo que le escribían. Dejó de hacerlo cuando algunas cartas empezaron a perturbarlo seriamente y sobre todo cuando encontró algunas de Sutoka. Hizo un gesto poco agradable al recordarlo, tratando de sacar aquello de su cabeza. Pero, fuese como fuese, siempre había tenido cierta afinidad con las chicas en general, aunque no sabía exactamente qué era en específico. Simplemente lo tenía; los detalles del cómo, cuándo y por qué no eran de su interés.

Y no lo eran, porque tener ese "algo" sobre todas quienes habían rellenado su casillero no le importaba. No en el fondo, no en realidad.

_No era la atención que quería._

_No de quienes quería_.

Mira de reojo en dirección a sus compañeras de equipo, a unos metros de distancia, sacando sus cosas de sus propios casilleros. No hay dulces regados junto a sus pies ni papeles de color doblados entre sus libros con algunas frases tediosas y acarameladas conforme con la fecha. No hay corazones con notas cursis ni bombones rellenos de dulce o crema.

De hecho, _no hay nada_.

Kinyami no parece siquiera notarlo, mientras sigue contándole alegremente a la rubia sobre cómo su mascota había roto de nuevo las cadenas que le había puesto Hidan para tenerlo amarrado en el patio, mutilando la mitad de la cerca, y cómo a Kakuzu no le había importado un comino cuando el Jashinista había ido a quejarse a los gritos con él. Maeko asiente y responde con algunos sonidos aprobativos y algunos "ajá"; ella sí parece notarlo, mientras guarda las cosas en su mochila. Por un fugaz segundo, el Uchiha Akasuna puede notar como los ojos negros de su compañera relampaguean hacia sus pies cubiertos por regalos y como se retiran rápidamente, cerrando su casillero con un repentino golpe, tomando aire profundo.

La sonrisa crece en los labios de Shizuko. Maeko toma aire y se cuelga la mochila.

—Bueno, al parecer es obvio que nadie tiene buen gusto en esta Academia.

La inmortal le sonríe encantadoramente.

—Bueno, a mi me gustan los caramelos rojos, Maeko-chan —la aludida la mira y se encoge de hombros, comentando sus gustos de regreso por estos—. Ahora iremos a casa tomar el té con Shizuko-kun, ¿verdad Maeko-chan? ¡Incluso podríamos comprar algunos postres para acompañar con el té!

—Seguro que si Kinyami…eh, señorito. ¿Quieres apresurarte a recoger todo el relleno de tu piñata? Nos vamos.

El azabache asiente, agachándose para empezar a recoger todo dentro de su mochila, escondiendo una sonrisa aun más grande que amenaza con nacer en sus labios. No se comerá todos esos dulces, no son su comida predilecta. Bien podrá regalárselos a Itachi cuando esté en casa, aunque algo le dice que Sasori ya debe haber llenado bien la muela dulce de su progenitor. También terminará por dárselos casi todos a sus dos compañeras, quienes parecen disfrutar comerse los caramelos que se suponía eran para él, ya que el azabache siempre utiliza la estrategia de fingir que no quiere regalarlos. La Uchiha Iwa es quien parece regodearse más con ese hecho, y algunas veces esculca alguna de las cartas solo para reírse, comentando lo ridículas que son algunas de sus compañeras mientras come los chocolates más provocativos que encuentra y los que el Uchiha parezca más reacio a compartir, sonriendo con cierto deje de superioridad cuando logra "quitárselos".

—Deberías ser más agradecido. Estamos evitando que te de indigestión…mhm, ¿no ibas a comerte estos, verdad? Si, supuse que no.

Shizuko finge impacienta e incluso algo de molestia ante el atraco de sus "ganancias", mientras piensa que hará ahora con la bolsa oculta que ha quedado en su casillero, escondiendo todos los dulces y cartas que iban dirigidos aquel día a Maeko y Kinyami, y que él mismo se ha encargado de tomar, saliendo quince minutos antes del final de las clases. Nadie tiene permitido regalarles cosas a ellas en San Valentín. Todos los hombres en la Academia lo saben, aunque siempre hay algunos _valientes_ que intentan pasarse las _reglas_ por alto. Por eso él se asegura de desaparecer toda evidencia de tal comportamiento, pero no por eso no habrá una _consecuencia_ como es merecida. Algunos idiotas incluso firmaron los regalos; _pobres, pobres incautos. _

Ríe entre dientes mientras desenvuelve un dulce con sabor a kiwi, viendo a las chicas repartirse su botín, sintiendo el placer mórbido regresar. Inspira nuevamente, inundándose los sentidos con el olor a manzanilla, perfume dulce y dulces repartidos en partes iguales.

_Ah~. El dulce aroma de San Valentín._

* * *

**Notas:** Este espacio solía tener un comentario diferente que luego de todo este tiempo ya no tiene mucho sentido.

¡Li está de regreso! Si, nadie debería emocionarse mucho por ello. Pero en fin, luego de estar tres veces interna en el hospital, un mes sin internet, pelearme con Dann y casi llevarnos a la ruptura y a su vez un buen tiempo de depresión aguda y que a mi computador le entrara otro virus, regresé a llenar FanFiction con historias de baja calidad y personajes alterados con monumentales cantidades de OoC.

_¡Viva!_

No, a quien engaño. Nadie lee esto; como sea, tengo mucho que publicar luego de tanto tiempo.


End file.
